


ZenxSaeran One-Year Anniversary

by FanfictionConnectionWordpress



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mystic Messenger Fanfiction, Zenran, ZenxSaeran, commission, fanfictionconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionConnectionWordpress/pseuds/FanfictionConnectionWordpress
Summary: Zen takes Saeran up into the mountains to celebrate their one-year anniversary. Saeran is swept up in memories and unaware of the albino's plans for the day.





	ZenxSaeran One-Year Anniversary

**I completed this commission for @choitwinsaremyloveandlife on tumblr~~ ~Let's Connect! FFC**

Saeran tightened his hold on the other man’s torso, feeling anxiety riling inside of him, like he needed to escape, but there was nowhere to escape to. It only got worse, rising and rising the further up they went into the mountains. Were they close to where the Mint Eye headquarters had been?

It certainly wasn’t the motorcycle making him anxious. Saeran had considered getting his own, and although he would never admit it aloud, the real reason he hadn’t was because he enjoyed being so close to the albino he was currently clinging to. It was just these mountains.

 _He’d killed a man._ A blood-curdling scream played in his mind along with images, blood, a gun. The head-splitting ache was beginning. Wind hit Zen’s hair just right, causing the rattail to snap down on the top of the Saeran’s head and break his thoughts, a welcome relief, considering.

Forget the darkness, the past; forgive yourself, and move towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

Sometimes it was nearly impossible to stay calm. Saeran tried to put his focus on the quickly passing scenery, but now Zen was starting to slow down as they approached what looked like a tourist platform attached to the road. As they parked, Saeran noted the hiking path, wondering again what they were doing out here.

Zen stretched his arms out over the handlebars, muscles rippling and making Saeran drop his arms away. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy that feeling, but he needed air. He snapped the black elastic band around his wrist as he watched the albino grabbing the various bags he’d tied to the motorcycle before they’d left, wondering what on Earth could be in there. The albino knew it was best not to approach or try to coddle Saeran when he was struggling, and he was grateful for the space Zen gave him to just relax. “So where are we going?”

A smile spread on Zen’s face as he pointed towards the hiking trail. “Just down there, cutie~ I have a surprise.” A blush dusted Saeran’s cheeks almost immediately at the nickname, just another thing he would never admit he liked from his boyfriend. “Don’t call me that.” They’d been together for a while now, hadn’t they? Saeran didn’t know how long, it didn’t even matter to him. He did remember the day they started dating…What a mess that had been.

He’d admired Zen for a long time, and not just for his looks, even though they did play a part – face it, Zen was gorgeous no matter what your sexuality. It was more the way he treated everyone he met. Even with his enemies, he often kept them close, they still mattered to him. No matter how many times Jumin threw a cat picture in the chatroom, Zen still admitted the man had redeeming qualities. He wasn’t afraid of strangers, or anyone really. Greeting strangers was a part of his job, and he seemed to enjoy it. Saeran was much too afraid that everyone was out to betray him.

All of that had spilled out of him in one long and angry confession filled with insults, telling the albino to get far, _far_ away from him. That had only resulted in a kiss initiated by the albino, and then Saeran had locked himself in his room for weeks. Zen got tired of it and broke in, demanding that they talk things out. Apparently, he’d never felt anything for a man until after Saeran’s confession, simply hadn’t thought to do so, but he’d wanted to try this relationship, and now they were who knows where doing who knows what.

They’d come to a clearing with an outlook towards the city, where the world seemed to almost slip away past the guardrail. It was amazing, beautiful really. The sky seemed so large, and it was surrounding the entire city. Often, the city made Saeran feel claustrophobic, trapped, but the sky was always freeing.

“How about you check out the view while I set up?” Zen didn’t even need to have mentioned it, because Saeran was already there, looking up at the sky and the clouds. Sometimes, he felt like a child in awe of it, but it made him feel so calm, clean, like none of the pain existed. Saeran didn’t know how much time had passed before he felt strong arms wrapping around him, Zen nuzzling the side of his face. It always made him tense momentarily, but he relaxed into his boyfriend as he spoke. “Time to check out the surprise, babe.”

Over time, Saeran had become much more comfortable with these surprise touches, although at first no matter what Zen did, he’d shrunk away. The albino was a surprisingly understanding man, which had just made Saeran all the more wary at first. It was difficult not to let himself slip into his aggression, the default coping mechanism he’d had for so long. ‘ _Hurt them before they hurt you._ ’ That just didn’t work anymore, and it certainly hadn’t worked with Zen. If Saeran pushed the guy away, all Zen did was sit there quietly until Saeran felt calm again. Sometimes he’d hated it, but he’d grown attached to the man even more so in the end.

“Great, so you’re finally going to tell me what we’re doing out here?” Saeran turned around and just furrowed his brows, feeling even more confused. They’d come all the way out here for a picnic? Was Zen just in one of his romantic moods? Everything was set out so nicely, champagne, food, a music box, probably with a CD from one of Zen’s shows so that they could listen to ‘the voice of an angel.’ It was over the top and ridiculous, but so was Zen. On any given day, so was Zen.

The redhead smirked a little, pointing at the food. “Are we gonna eat the ants too?” If it had been Saeyoung he was talking to, Saeran would have added idiot at the end, but it was enough just to tease the albino. Saeran wasn’t a dumbass like Saeyoung, pulling pranks to satisfy his sadism, but a well-placed rude comment could always make himself smirk as the other party tried hastily to solve whatever problem he’d pointed out. Just like Zen was doing now, first yelling at the creatures, then trying to shoo them away, and eventually giving up and throwing the food and the ants into the forest behind them. There’d be some plates in nature, but oh well.

Saeran couldn’t help but laugh as he sat down on the picnic blankets, grabbing a glass of champagne and drinking it down before Zen managed to sit as well, the albino speaking with his usual charm and a pleasant smile on his face. “We were supposed to toast to the past year, but that’s not so important.” Saeran’s gold eyes met the ruby of his boyfriend’s. “What does the past year have to do with anything?” Zen just started laughing himself, and Saeran rolled his eyes, picking up a few rose petals and throwing them off to the side before he laid back, crossing his arms behind his head.

His soft brown sweater had gotten pulled up just enough to reveal his hip bones barely above the waistband of his blue jeans. He was so much slimmer than Zen was, since he didn’t work out. Saeran just didn’t see the point when he only worked with Saeyoung tinkering with toys at the shop. For Zen, it was almost a work necessity. Sometimes he would watch the albino, but always avert his gaze when it seemed like Zen noticed him.

“Do you want some ice cream?” Zen’s voice broke through Saeran’s thoughts, and he flicked his golden eyes to Zen’s ruby as the albino bent to offer Saeran a spoonful of his favorite flavor, strawberry. How had he even managed to keep that cold on the way up? Why go through the trouble? Not that Saeran was going to turn down a chance for ice cream. He opened his mouth and let the albino feed him. It would have been far simpler to just take the spoon himself, but Zen would have gotten upset. The albino always got upset when his ‘romantic’ efforts were ruined.

Zen seemed pleased with himself as he took the spoon away, his eyes giving off just that little flicker of flame that Saeran knew meant the beast was on its way to the surface. Smooth fingertips traced along Saeran’s hip bone, making him tense as Zen bent his head to his. The albino’s lips were warm, in stark contrast to his own which had just been cooled by the ice cream, but it wasn’t unpleasant. If anything it just warmed the redhead to his core.

Saeran tensed for just a moment as the albino’s hand went further up the redhead’s shirt. He was in a position of weakness, submission, but he relaxed into the kiss slowly, Zen’s hand continuing its exploration. This wasn’t new, by any means, and he was as safe as ever, even in these mountains. Saeran bit the older man’s lower lip, earning himself a little grumble of amusement as Zen leaned away from him to take off his jacket and place it to the side, the under-armor shirt he was wearing accentuating his toned body.

The redhead pushed himself up into a seated position as well, tugging off his sweater and then grabbing the back of Zen’s head as he kissed the man, something far more passionate and rough, to which Zen responded in kind. It was always like this, fast and demanding in equal parts on both sides. Zen would often try to drag things out, but it was always hopeless, because they were both far from patient. Saeran was already pulling on his boyfriend’s shirt, and Zen was quick to comply with the obvious request, both topless as they made eye contact, pants following suit.

Golden eyes flicked around the area, making sure that no one was there or watching. It wasn’t that he was self-conscious, but now there was something in the back of his mind, his paranoia telling him that someone was watching. Zen paused, his fingers hooked in his briefs. “What is it, babe?” Saeran glanced around again, but no one was there. The albino shifted forward, moving to straddle the younger man and wrapping his arms around Saeran’s shoulders as the redhead shook his head. “Nothing…Just felt like someone was watching.”

Zen smirked, a small chuckle escaping him. “So, let them watch. The God of beauty and his lover will put on a show.” Ruby eyes had turned into vibrant flames of desire, a soft almost lethal tone to Zen’s normally sing-song voice. It had an effect on Saeran that he couldn’t avoid, but he pushed Zen away, rolling the albino onto the blanket and taking the dominant position. “No one gets to watch you. Not like this.”

Saeran was willing to share Zen on the stage, knew that was the albino’s world and life, but he wasn’t about to share the man like this. Still, no one had been there, and Saeran now pulled off his own boxers, almost instantly relieved now that he wasn’t restricted by the fabric. Zen was smiling up at him, looking every inch the God he’d just called himself with his rattail curled out to the side and the prominent bulge that was barely being contained by his briefs. The albino lifted his hips to assist Saeran in pulling off that last barrier between them.

As always, the sight of his boyfriend completely bare and in all his glory took Saeran’s breath away, but it didn’t stop him for long. Zen had reached for something, a tube which he now handed the redhead. Lube. He’d really brought everything on that motorcycle after all. Saeran gave an amused smirk before he rubbed the lube onto his own length, a moan slipping past him that only made Zen all the more eager, easy to tell by the way he lifted his hips. They were a far cry from their first time with Saeran shifting uncomfortably below Zen as the albino tried to be as slow and respectful as possible. There was no more hesitation between either of them anymore.  

After pressing against Zen’s entrance, in one swift motion, Saeran connected them hip to hip, Zen arching his back as he cried out in pleasure. As always, his initial movements were erratic, Zen trying to keep up with the nonsensical pace as best as he could until they settled into a fast-paced rhythm. Saeran loved the sounds his lover made, those long drawn out moans and cries were almost musical, whereas his own were harsh and bitten back.

Zen reached for Saeran’s hand, and the redhead shifted positions to take it, pressing it into the grass next to the blanket they had luckily ended up placed on…other than Zen’s head. His neck probably getting dyed green. The albino locked his legs around Saeran’s waist now, the albino tightening his muscles around the redhead even further and making Saeran gasp as the redhead put his other hand between them to rub Zen’s length.

It wasn’t every time that they could cum in tandem, but the way Zen was looking at him, like something was about to burst, Saeran knew they were both right there. There was heat building harshly in his own abdomen, right on the verge of exploding like the most violent of fireworks, and then the dam broke. Each of them called out the other’s name, hot cum splashing Saeran’s abdomen, the rest falling on Zen’s body and glistening in the light coming through the tops of the trees. It was a harsh stop, but now they both paused, staring into each other’s eyes as they panted to catch their breath – a deep intimacy that had formerly terrified the redhead, but now felt normal.

The albino was the first to move, placing his hand at the back of Saeran’s neck and pulling him into a deep kiss that only served to make them both as breathless as they had been before. He broke the kiss and murmured softly against Saeran’s lips, making the redhead tense up. “Happy anniversary.” _What?_

Saeran furrowed his brows as the smiling Zen pushed himself up on his elbows, but then the albino’s brows furrowed as well. “Babe? Something wrong?” The redhead’s mind was racing. What did he mean ‘Happy anniversary’? Wait…how long had it been since they started dating? Was this why Zen had brought him up here, the reason for the fancy meal, champagne…oh…the toast... That’s what he had meant by toasting to the past year. Saeran pulled away and sat back, putting his hand to the side of his head. “Happy…anniversary…that makes a lot more sense now.”

Zen chuckled, and then started outright laughing as the redhead’s face turned slowly more and more red. He couldn’t help it! Obviously, the albino was the more romantic one, and he didn’t realize it was that big of a deal. They were together; that was what mattered. “Oh, shut up…” He grimaced and turned his face away as Zen went in for a kiss, but ended up turning his head towards the albino after he had given him a few kisses to the side of his face. Well…at least there was a good reason they’d gone to the mountains.

Check out my website. [~Let's Connect! FFC](https://fanfictionconnection.wordpress.com/)


End file.
